


Coming Home

by KazOfScotland



Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: 31 days of writing, AU - Military Oliver, AU - No Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Oliver’s thoughts as he walks through the airport having arrived home
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Oliver Wood
Kudos: 8
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Coming Home

Oliver picked up his duffle and settled it on his shoulder before he looked around him. There was people everywhere, reunited families and friends hugging and crying. But yet, there was no one there for him. That however was his own fault. 

His heart had been broke for months. He couldn’t believe that this happened. They had been married for barely a week, and he had thought that they would have longer before he would have been separated. But they just wasn’t that lucky. 

Their wedding day had been beautiful. And the week afterwards had also be amazing. Or at least it was until three days previously when his phone had rang loudly. The conversation that had followed had broken Charlie’s heart. 

Oliver had done his best to reassure Charlie that everything would be okay, that everything would end as they wanted it too. He wanted Charlie to believe that he was coming home. But he also knew that he could never make that promise in case something went wrong. 

That was why he was in the airport on his own. He had gotten a date that he was expected to be sent home before and he had told Charlie, just for his and his husband’s hearts to be broken when it was cancelled and he was forced to stay for a further six months. When he had gotten his date this time round he hadn’t wanted to risk it happening again. And then by the time he was on the plane coming home he didn’t know how to tell Charlie and deal with the fall out. 

When it got to the point that he couldn’t handle the amount of happy reunions going on all around him, he made sure that he had everything and started to walk out of the airport in search of a taxi. He was meant to get a lift home with one of his teammates but they were caught up with their family, so he decided that he was just going to send a message and make his own way home.

He was also glad that his reunion would be at home. It meant that he didn’t have to worry about he strong and hold it together. The other bonus was the fact that he didn’t have to worry about the fact that some people might disapprove of his and Charlie’s relationship. It was something had could worry about at a later date. 

For now he just wanted to get home and have his husbands arms around him again. And if they hid away for a week to enjoy some time together after not getting their honeymoon, it didn’t really matter. 


End file.
